a loup garu in yokai academy
by vincent the vizard
Summary: What if tsukune never existeed? And was replaced by a knight seeking truth, a mage seeking knowledge, a werewolf seeking vengance, and a giant seeking acceptance. How much would things change. well, here goes folks! My name is queb kerns, and I am a loup garu, the ultimate werwolf.
1. The gathering of the 4

**Authors note: well lads and lasies, good old vinnies back! And this time, we are visiting yokai academy with the ultimate form of werewolf. But, that is explained later. For now, sit back and enjoy. I only own my ocs, each history is explained in each chapter. The world is Rosario vampire, some characters are from supernatural, and the werewolf concept is from the Dresden files. **

I sat there, waiting at the bus stop so I could start my new life, away from my father. My name is queb kerns, and I am a loup garu, the worst kind of werewolf. I am around six foot, a decent build, 16 years old, and had black spiked hair that went back like a fur coat sticking up.

My father is a lychenthrope/ hexen wolf half breed, along with a bastard who killed my baby brother and my mom. He is the kind of person who wants everything, and will kill anyone in his way. He went and had an affair with a normal werewolf just for the hell of it. My mom found out, and tried to take us and run. They never stood a chance. My mom was human, and my brother was only two, too young for his powers to exist. A day later, I got an invitation to yokai academy, which brings us to this point. I am heading there to try and train enough to face my father.

As I waited, three people showed up, and by their scents, I could tell they were all different. The first was a tall teenager, at least seven foot with shaggy brown hair that went to the bottom of his neck and covered his eyes. He carried a large trunk on his shoulder, guess he has a lot of stuff. He smelled of a mix between giant and something I couldn't place. Whatever the other thing was, its presence was beautiful, almost holy.

The next to show up, strangely, was a human. He was around my height, had sliver military trimmed hair, and a full grown stubble of a beard. He had a giant broadsword on his back, and a simple drawstring back. Guess he was running like I was.

Then, I was shocked at the last one to show up. It was a kid. No older than 13, with short blonde hair, a normal kids book bag, and a staff sticking out of it. I knew he was mage because of the staff, a book with an alchemy symbol strapped to the bag, and he smelled of so many things I almost went crazy trying to figure them all out.

I then noticed we all had one thing in common; we were all wearing the same school uniform. It looked the other three noticed it as well, and we all collectively said the one statement that summed it up. "Oh shit….."

Me, the human, and the giant hybrid all shot a glare at the kid seeing as how he said it too. "What? Yall three said it, why can't I…." Voiced the child, his voice sounding young, full of energy. The human than smacked the back of his head to silence him.

"Cause we lot are old enough to, now next time I here you say that lad, I am going to make you WANT to live in hell." His voice was commanding, and inspired fear into even me. He had a dead serious face, and I could tell it was working. "Either of you two want to help here?"

The giant simply shook his head. "No…I am simply waiting for some people." His voice sounded tired, and like that of a simpletons. Giants weren't exactly known for their brains. "It's not my job to help someone." He then mumbled "not like anyone's ever done that for me." I then noticed a new scent, coming right from the kid.

"Kid, you're nervous aintch'a? I can smell it." I stated. The kid nodded, facing me now. By looking in his eyes, I could see he was scared. I then stood, and motioned him to sit down. Strangley enough he listened. "Look, why so nervous? Didn't you choose to come here and go to yokai academy?"

The giant then face palmed. "Damn, that's why we are all dressed the same. You're the ones I am waiting for." I was about to ask why, when the human stepped forward.

"Names Justin, mind telling why you're waiting here, mr…"

"David, and because I am the one driving us to the school." He then put on a goofy grin, jingling the keys in his pocket. "sorry….no brains kinda runs in the family. See, I am a giant and all my family did was hunt and cook humans. No one ever taught me manners along with a lot of other stuff."

"Hold up lad." Justin said as he reached for his sword. "You said you and your fam hunt and cook humans for food?" I saw where this was going, and quick. I had to move now to save the poor guy.

"Whoa there brave heart." I said. "He never said he ate it, plush I don't smell any meat on his breath that's like human." I knew what Justin was about to ask. "I am a werewolf, I know he only eats farm animals, just like I know you're human. Look, David, do me a favor and bring the bus." He nodded, and I thanked god that he got the hell out of there. "Now kid, wanna talk?"

"It's just, I never really chose to go to yokai academy. I mean, I want to in order to practice magic, but I was just making friends, and now I am losing them." He was near tears at this point, and I hugged him close to my side. He reminded me of my brother. "I-I never even had a girlfriend. I am gonna be all alone." Justin then reached over, and smacked his head again.

"lad, no one said that. Now stop talking like that, you need to be strong to survive the school of monsters." For once, he sounded concerned for the kid.

"Yeah, sides you ain't alone. I didn't choose to come here either." At this, both him and justin got a surprised look. I then told them why I was going here, and the kid hugged me.

"Your father did all that, for the hell of it?" Justin asked. I smelled the anger on him. "You did the right thing, coming here to train. But explain those werewolf types."

"okay, Werewolves are wizards that turn wolf. Lychinthropes look human but have supernatural strength and anger. Hexenwolves wear an item to turn into a bipedal wolf, but the item also turns them evil. The next type is the one I am, a loup garu. They are cursed into becoming a hexenwolf every full moon. Only they are twice as big and powerful as all of the others put together. They lose all control in that state."

"I know that last type! My dad gave me a sealing spell to keep them from harming others." And in that moment, a 13 year old kid saved me from Justin's sword. "My names josh, what's your mister?" He asked, smiling. Damn kid and his innocence.

I then smiled down, and poked his ribs making him laugh. " Names Queb." Right then, David pulled up in the bus, "So a knight, a mage, a werewolf and a giant get on a bus….." I started

Justin smiled hefting up his bag. "and all hell broke loose." We laughed as we got on, and I heard a good song for the moment playing.

_Song insert: Twilight zone by golden earring_

We then went off to our new lives, me and my first three friends.


	2. first impact

**Authors note: well guys, just climbed stone mountain twice! Great way to start the year! Anyways, here's the next chap, and it shows how much the story changes.**

We were on the bus for near 2 hours, and had just entered a dark tunnel. And that's when I heard josh say the one thing to push me and the others over the edge. "Are we there yet?" He stated in a whiney voice. In the span of two seconds, I tore open a window, and Justin got up and lifted him out his seat.

"I swear if you say that again, I am pulling this shitty excuse for a bus over!" David yelled, foot covering the brakes. I just KNEW this would happen. Justin then pushed the kid over to the open window.

"Just keep going giant, me and the wolf got this." He then pushed the kid against the opening. "Now, I don't know about those two, but I am tired, need a bathroom, and am bored as all hell. Now ask yourself one thing lad, are you lucky enough to get away with saying that again?" The kid was damn near freaking out.

"Look man, don't you think you're going a bit far? I mean, he's just a kid…" I say, trying to get the kid to safety. I just opened the window to scare him, not traumatize him. "Look, we are probably close to the academy, meaning we get some air. And we can stretch our legs and not kill each other."

Justin then simultaneously shoved josh in a seat, pivoted and faced me. "Let's get one thing straight flee bag, that one time we got along is a rare sight. And as soon as we get there, I am leaving you three." I could see josh near the breaking point.

"b-but I thought….." he stammered, I had a bad feeling about this. This guy had major issues, but by the one time he was nice I could tell his heart was good. Why was he like this now?

"What? That we four were friends, sorry kid but no." As soon as Justin said that we exited the tunnel and made it to our stop, and I saw that the poor kids dreams were crushed. He then gave a smirk and jumped out the window, rolled on the landing, and ran. "See ya bitches!" I would have gone after him, but josh needed help, and david wasn't smart enough to help him. Though I could tell he wanted to kill Justin right about now.

"That son of a… I am gonna kill him!" He yelled, making his way to the door. I jumped between him and the door, and put all my weight in to a round house kick that went into his neck. It set him to the back of the bus, and through the back 3 seats.

"Look dave, we can go after him later. For now, we gotta calm josh down." I could tell he wanted to go after Justin, but he calmed down and saw my point. I then went and sat in front of a saddened josh. He might be 13, but he just lost someone that he thought was a friend. It still hurts bad. "Look kid, you just learned a very harsh truth. The truth is, not all people are nice. But Justin, he's a special case. See, I can tell he has problems of some sort, but I promise to get him to be your friend."

"'Sides, you still got me and Queb here." David said placing an oversized hand on josh's shoulder. Heh, turns out he was a giant with a heart. "If he's that much of an a-hole, he doesn't deserve to be your friend. But if we help him, he could be nicer. Come on, we gotta go off to the school." After that, he parked the buss and we were off. That is, until we saw Justin on the ground, and he wasn't alone. There next to him was a girl licking his nose. She had long pink hair, wore our school uniform, and they were both enjoying it. That's when I gave a wolf whistle, and scared Justin. The girl yelped in fear and hid behind him.

"H-hey guys…..what's up?" His cheeks were red. And there was a kiss mark on his neck. Oh I am going to have fun with this. David stepped forward, and he was WAY beyond pissed off.

"That's all you got to say!? You damn near made the kid cry." Justin looked down, ashamed. "Now, mind explaining what happened back there?" I could tell Dave was about to rip Justin in two, I just hope that our knight here talked fast.

Justin sighed, and looked up at Josh. "Look, its how I was raised, okay? My mom was a monster hunter as well as the reason why I am here. She taught to never have friends, and if I ever got close to anyone, I had to run fast. She taught me that cause she says innocent people would be hurt because of me if they were my friends. But one time I had a friend, his name was Zeke. Turns out, Zeke was a zombie. When my mom found out…..she" at this point, Justin had tears coming down his cheeks. "She killed him. And was coming for me thinking I was infected. So I ran from her. I came here to learn the truth of monsters, and meet nicer ones. I swear guys, I am trying to change."

The pink haired girl then hugged his neck close. She cared for him, and wanted to help. "Aww, come here." Her voice was sweet, and sincere. She nuzzled his neck. "That's the saddest story ever." As she did this, Justin's cheeks got redder, and blood shot out of his nose. I sweat dropped and was going to keep going. That is until the girl licked the blood up, smiling at Justin. It finally hit me, the reason for the mark and her licking his nose. This girl was a …..

"Holy crap, she's a vampire!" Came the voice of Josh, voicing my thoughts. I only knew a few things of vampires. For one, they only drank human blood and gained power from it. Another thing was that they left bite marks on the victim's neck. But all this one did was suck out the blood. She was also way too cute for a normal vampire. "My dad told me there were three types of vampires. The white court, feeding on pleasure. The red court, feeding on fear. And the black court, feeding on death." Well, that I didn't know this one seemed to belong to the white.

"T-that's right. My names Moka. Heir to the white court." That's when random rule hit me, and I had to get Justin away from these guys fast. The fact was, humans weren't allowed here. Even mages had a some monster blood in them. And if I could put two and two together….. oh shit! I quickly put on a frantic look.

"Hey Moka, mind if I borrow your boyfriend for a sec? Why not go with these guys, they're nice enough." Dave and Josh both shot me a quizzical look. "You guys got to check in our bags, and me and Justin need to take care of something back at the bus." I then grabbed Justin's wrist.

"Hey! Hold on now lad…" I then took off running, dragging Justin with me. As we made it to the entrance, I saw that I had pissed him off yet again. "What the hell man?! I have a chance with that girl. I am her only source of food. And you heard her, she's with the white court. My mom never even told me there were courts. She had me believe that all vamps were evil. But that white court…" He then began to drool. "A pleasure feeder. Plus an heir like her will need a knight."

I then smacked him on the head, hard. "You idiot! You're lucky those guys don't kill you yet. Do you know the one thing not allowed in the yokai realm?" He shook his head. "I swear, you're dumber than david!" I than took out the letter, and showed it to him. "Read this!" As he read, I saw, of all fucking things, a huge smile go across his face. "Dah faqu?"

"This is great!" he yelled a bit too loud. "First I find a girl I love, and now I get the challenge of being human a secret!? Best day ever!" I swear, this guy had a death wish. First he's bipolar, and now a thrill seeker? Shit! "Look man, thanks for the warning and all, but I was trained to hunt monsters you know. I can handle myself."

"F-fine, just don't do anything too rash." I really wanted this guy to stay alive, he needed friends bad. Then he looked me in the eye, still holding a smile.

"Now, where's the fun in that? Come on, we got to head to the others. It will be night soon after all." I agreed and we started walking. As we walked, he started humming.

_Song insert: misty mountains by project pigeon_

I knew the song well, and was surprised he did. And so, me and him took turns singing it. By the time the song was over, we were at the dormitories. "Welp, the home we each have for as long as we go to this school. Let's see who we're all living with." It was coed, meaning a 50/50 shot of living with a girl. There were 3 in all to pick. male, female, and coed. Meaning each could house a certain number. The coed was actually smaller than the other two, damn school board not trusting us with women. We went up to the front desk, and I saw that they only allowed 10 total in the coed. As it turned out, me and the guys I arrived with were all in a room with a girl. I saw Justin jump with happiness as he saw his roommates name. The name in question, was Moka. "You two keep it down, okay man?" I said jokingly.

He then unstrapped his sword, sheath and all, and smacked me in the head hard enough to force to face plant, my legs twitching. "You get one of those pal." He then took off to his room, Never to be seen again till morning. I then got up, and read the other names. I recognized none of the girls names, not even the one I had, Kurumu. Though I liked the name on its own. I then went to my room, but saw both beds empty.

"Great, a roommate with a night life." I then dropped my bag on the floor, and fell on the bed exhausted. Tomorrow my new life started, away from living in fear and making friends for once.

**Authors note: there it is guys, chapter 2. And I hope you picked up on my hints for the pairings. Please review, and I do accept flames, just know I will fight them with my ultimate weapon, reason. So, with that, I bid you all fare well.**


	3. Making friends

**Authors note: 25 views in 2 days! Yes! Great start guys, best one yet. *sick* Damn it! Now I got a cold. Now, today I bring in some antagonist ocs. Each a different type of monster. Hope you guys like.**

As I woke up, the sun was coming through the window between the beds, and I got a better look at the room. It was a decent size. My bed was right in front of the door, the only closet at the foot of the other one. In the middle of the wall adjacent the window was a medium sized dresser, on top of which sat a small silver and black t.v. that would look more at home in the late 80's early 90' was duct tape on all four cormers of it, the screen taking up the right side and the speaker for it taking up the left. Next to it sat…..oh sweet mother of god! A ps2! I Hadn't seen one of those in years. "I am gonna like it here." I said smiling.

As I left the room, I felt a sense of nostalgia, as though I had lived there before. The crazy thing was, I had never been in a room like that before. I saw David sitting in the main room on a couch, he wasn't in the brightest mood. So I sat next to him. He must have sensed I wanted to talk because he started. "She transferred out. That girl who was in the room. The second she saw me, she begged to be put in the girl dorm." Shit, wait why the hell was he so messed up over some stranger he just met?

"So? She was just some stranger…" He then uppercutted me hard enough for me to flip and face plant. Seemed to be a dreadfully reoccurring theme. I then got up, and saw him still sad.

"You don't get it. She's yet another example of my luck with women. All the ones back home, they stayed but were way too mean and ugly. It's just, don't joke okay?" I nodded quick, not wanting another shot from that cannon he calls an arm. "That's' partly why I came to yokai, to meet someone and make memories." I can tell he was lonely, as blind as I was to true emotions beyond fear, I could tell he hurt.

"Welp, come on Hugo. You won't find anyone just sitting here and moping. We got first classes today." So, me and him left, it looked like josh and the others had already left. We went to the front desk of the school, and were met by quite a site. As soon as I got my schedule, I noticed who sat behind it, was a beautiful teenager. She had dark red hair, a decent bust not too big or small, a short skirt. It was almost like she was begging for attention. I remember a monster had powers like this, and I knew of them but could not for the life of me remember their species name. All I knew was, she was prettiest girl ever.

"Come on, class starts soon." David said as he dragged me away. I saw now that he was wearing white gloves that had a gold cross on each. "What was that? You were staring at the girl who ran from me. She not even that good looking." I could swear this guy was crazy.

"You're joking right? You and I both know she was drop dead sexy!" I didn't even want to listen, just defend her. I saw nothing wrong with my actions, not even when I saw that I had frightened the gentle giant by yelling at him.

"L-Look, change of subject okay? Who's your teacher?" I tried to contain my anger, and saw that I had a male teacher.

"His names Mr. Connors." I saw dave's face somewhat light up.

"Hey, I got him too." At that, we both headed to the room. There, in the first row, I saw the girl that gave us our schedules. Something stuck out in my mind, David didn't seem to think she was that good looking, meaning one of two things. Either he was a blind man into some lesser looking chicks, or I was under a spell of some sort. I knew only a few monsters that could do that. One was a succubus, but if she was that it would have worked on David too. Another thing that could do it was a, oh crap.

I then mumbled the one thing under my breath that this girl could be. "A siren." It made sense, they altered ones vision by contact, I made contact by grabbing my schedule. "Oh crap, this is bad." Even though I knew she was controlling me, I couldn't fight my attraction to her. Damn it, now what? The only open seat were next to her, so me and David took them. "I know what you are siren, so break the spell would you please?"

She then hugged my head to her breasts. Oh shit I loved this! "Not happening. See, I want as many men as I can get. But I only have one bf, he's an orc." She said, her voice glorious. "Names Anna, and I have a cute wolfy now too. I already know you're a werewolf." She kissed my cheek and I went crazy. God help me! That's when three things happened. First the bell rang, second a throwing axe was embedded into Anna's desk, and David pulled me back. "W-what?!" She seemed mad.

"Thank you god, David and whoever threw that axe." I looked up, and saw a small man around knee height glaring at Anna. He had strange looking chain mail, a long black beard tucked behind his ears, and had multiple axes strapped all over him. He had a one handed axe on either side of his back, and three throwing axes on either hip. Granted one was missing.

"My name is mister Connors and as you may have guessed I am a dwarf. As well as your teacher." He then strode up, and retrieved his axe. "Rule one missy, no using powers on school ground." He then looked at me. "You okay kid?" I nodded wanting more of her but controlling myself. "Your giant there did the right thing, the axe was aimed for the desk, but might have gotten you as well." He then ripped out the axe, and grabbed Anna by the ear. I saw he wore an iron gauntlet, so he was safe. "Now, break that damn spell!"

"OW! Fine, fine!" She snapped her fingers, and she got a bit not so cute. Her hair got scraggly, lips less full, lost a cup size in the chest, and I was free. "Just so you know wolfy, you're still pretty cute." Shit, first day and my enemy is already hitting on me. Though, she still wasn't that ugly.

"In the words of some random bimbo, not happening." I said smirking. "Thanks, both of you guys."

"Anytime Queb." Responded David.

"It's a teachers job to defend his students. Even from each other." He then went to the front. "so lets begin.

_8 hours later_

"Okay guy's, that's it for today. All the boring stuff starts tomorrow." Shit, 8 in the damn morning to 4 in the afternoon. We were the last students in the room and as we left Moka came running in freaking out bad.

"Queb, David! It's bad, really bad." David quickly got up ,and sat Moka down in his seat. I rubbed her back trying to calm her down. It was then that I noticed her necklace with a cross on it. If I remember, that thing is called a Rosario. The scent of fear and sadness wrecked from her presence.

"Look, Moka you need to calm down. Now tell us, what's going on."

"It's Justin, he's fighting some bully in the school. The other guy said monsters are only good depending on how powerful they were, and that humans were useless just like mages." I saw where this was headed. "He also said he had a young friend in some class with a mage. At that point, Justin was threatening to kill him, so they went to the entrance to settle it."

"Okay, David go with her to the entrance, I am looking for josh." I said commandingly. He nodded, put Moka on his shoulders and ran there. "You just heard all that right?" I asked to no one visible. That is, until Connors came out from under the desk, axes ready.

"I aim to help you guys out, it sounds like the other guy started it. Now, that thing about mages sounds personal." Responded my teacher. "What's their name?"

"All I know is josh." I then saw a little girl carrying him on her back, ties up with chains running quick. "That's him! On her back!" I then saw Anna show up, and carried josh. "shit! The entrance!' And with that, me and Connors were off to fight.

_At the entrance_

When we got to the entrance, I saw Anna protecting josh. Wait…..what?! Josh was bleeding bad, and Anna was covering him. I also saw Justin on his side, in a pool of blood with a distraught Moka holding his head. Next, I saw two giant creatures fighting. One was a brownish color that kept going after Justin. "Orc." I spat out. It was huge, and had an extremely long tongue that was going for Moka, as well as a white skeletal frame around its muscles.

The creature fighting the orc looked familiar. Its fur was bluer than the ocean. Down its back ran a long mass of brown hair. Both its wrists were individually wrapped in a circle of white hair. Wait, that one was… "David!" I yelled. The creature looked my way for one second, and got a fist to face along with a claw to the gut.

_Song insert: Spirit never dies by master plan_

Dave was bleeding bad, but simply smiled, gained another foot in height, and punched the orc staright in the stomach. It was then that I noticed ANOTHER enemy. It had a balboas nose so round, I thought it was fake. From its head fell hair more scraggly than Annas, and dirtier than a swamp. It was a troll.

Connor then ran forward. "Time for some fun kiddies!" He drew his twin axes bearing them in-between the new enemy and Anna. "Class is in session!" He then ran at the creature, jumped up, and sumersaulted his way down, making two deep cuts on either of the creatures shoulders.

The creature let loose a scream of agonizing pain and suffering. "No! I won't let you take my meal from me!" Wait, that was a child's voice, no older than 13. It charged at Connor, but he sidestepped, cutting the back of both its legs, forcing it to its knees. After which, he hit it in the head with his fist, knocking it out.

While this happened, I decided to help Dave. I then showed the one thing I got from my dad that I enjoyed. My semi-true form. The form of a lychenthrope. I concentrated, breathed deep, and released the self-applied seal. Once I did that, the magic happened. My muscles grew twice as large, tearing the uniform to shreds.

I bent at the knees, and shot at the orc. At the last second I jumped up, hammering both my fists into its face. I then saw a bright, purple light. At the same time, david was rareing back a fist, and a silver blur jetted behind the orcs head. I used my hands to spring up above his head.

And at just the right second. "know your place!" Both my feet shot into his head, davids fist rammed into his nose, and the new ally kicked his head into daves fist. After that, the orc turned back, and fell to the ground.

David, well he went human, but he had gained a few inches in height. "That….was fun." He said smiling. Connor then came over with Anna.

"we got these two guys, you look after the others." Connor stated as he dragged off the now human orc. When it was all over, I saw that of all things, the silver haired ally was in fact Moka. Only, I saw damn near hard. Her boobs were bigger, her butt tighter, her hair longer. She walked over to Justin, knelt down, and hit him in the head hard.

"You idiot!" she yelled. Her voice was, well folks it was downright scary. "I am the highest monster there is, you and I both know he couldn't hurt me! Do you have any idea how sad you made that girl!?" She was pissed, even I could see that. "Now let's get one thing straight. You, you damn noble idiot, are going to live. Because somehow, you made that girl see a friend in you, of all things. But not just that, a good friend."

After that, I was blinded by a bright light, looked over, and saw that josh was healed. I also noticed that David's eyes were glowing. "Now, for the noble night." That was new, David's voice had completely changed. He walked over, and touched Justin's fore head. Not one second later, he stood there, his eyes glowing, holding Moka's Rosario. He handed it to Moka, who reattached it to the chain. As that happened, she turned human, Justin catching her.

"okay, you guys all need rest." Came the new voice, only this time it came from Justin. " I can explain later." This time, I sensed the holy scent on Justin. When he said those words I wanted to argue, but felt exhaustion wash over me like water. Even though I hadn't done much, releasing the seal took a monumental toll on my person. So, I regretfully agreed.

"You owe us answers, whoever the fuck you are." I said, looking the being within Justin straight in the eye.

"And you will get them, tomorrow." responded the being. At that he left, carrying Moka with him. After that, me and the guys headed back to our rooms. As I entered mine, I saw the cutest face ever sleeping in the other bed. She had short blue hair, letdown around her face.

"Kurumu I take it. So much for meeting her tonight, maybe tomorrow." I then fell in my bed, and slept on top of the covers, in my shredded uniform.

**Authors note: All done in one day. With a damn cold, but thankfully I had a good friend helping me. Her names firefly in the mist. Well guys, its one in the morning here, so I am heading off after I post. Thank you to all who review.**


End file.
